Alone Without Friends
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: Little Genesis is always being picked on for being an oddball. He reads a lot, quotes an unfinished play too much, and spends most of his time alone. What happens when two boys, about his age, stumble across a boy alone on the swing set? Oneshot.


_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud,_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like, to be like me…_

_To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life_

Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

Genesis Rhapsodos sat on the swing set on the local playground, alone. For a little eight year-old, Genesis spent a lot of time in solitude. The other kids called him a freak of nature because he read a lot, instead of playing violent games or watching perverted videos on the Internet. After his mom read 'Loveless' for him, he had been totally obsessed with it. He quoted it all the time, much to the annoyance of his classmates.

Loneliness was no stranger to our little Genesis.

The winds blew his reddish brown hair out of his eyes. His hair settled on his shoulder as the wind died down. Genesis was wrapped in a dark red blanket, rather than using a jacket to keep warm. Loveless was open in his lap as he read through the pages with difficulty and interest at the same time.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest," Genesis read.

When he read the last line aloud, pain struck him in the heart. It matched him so well, it made the eight year-old wonder to himself, "What is rest?" To him relaxation was hanging out with the best friend he never had. That thought wounded the poor kid's heart, making tears well up in his eyes. Despite that, he read on,

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away. The end is nigh. Such is the fate of a…a…" Genesis couldn't bring himself to read monster as tears began to pour down the red head's face.

Little Genesis only wanted a friend. Someone who understood him and his strange ways. Someone who didn't care what liked but liked him as person, human being. Genesis held his knees to his chest, sniffling to himself as he held the reassuring red blanket closer. The hardcover book fell from his lap and onto the ground. Genisis didn't even bother to be picked up; he was too immersed in his sadness.

The little cried as he thought of all the kids who bullied him. He only wanted a friend, some whom he could talk to and interact with. His tears fell into the dirt below as he felt loneliness grip him.

"Hey, did you drop this?"

Genesis looked up. A boy, about his age held his book to him. He had a playful smile and short, messy black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, two sizes too big, an old-looking pair of jeans, and black sneakers with mud covering the soles.

Another boy stood next to him. He had silver hair that almost touched his shoulders and pretty light green eyes. He has stern look on his face, but it looked cute on an eight year-old. He wore a black and silver T-shirt, jeans torn at the knees like the other boy, and a pair of converse.

"Did you drop this?" The black-haired boy repeated.

"Y-Yes," Genesis stammered as he took his beloved book back. "Thank you,"

"No problem," The black-haired boy replied, flashing Genesis a playful smile. "I'm Angeal and this is my friend Sephiroth," He introduced pointed to the silver-haired boy, who smiled warmly towards him. His teeth were a bit crocked, but as said a couple paragraphs above, it looked cute on an eight year-old.

"Do you want to hang out?" Sephiroth wondered.

Genesis was too stunned to say anything. Taking his puzzled expression as a yes, Angeal took little Genesis by his hand and dragged him off the swing set. Genesis gripped his blanket and book tightly and Angeal pulled him along with Sephiroth beside him. Genesis flashed Angeal a confused stare, his pale green eyes filled with curiosity.

"We're going to fun place!" Sephiroth exclaimed, obviously sounding very excited.

After running across the field, the three midgets came to a tall tree. Hanging from the tree's highest branches was a tiny wooden house. Hanging from a hole in the bottom, was a sturdy-looking rope ladder. Sephiroth jumped on the ladder and began climbing with Angeal behind him. Genesis hesitated for a second before he used his teeth to hold his book and began to climb the ladder.

He was tempted to look down but if he did, he would surely fall. Genesis climbed through the hole in the floor of the tree house. Genesis sat next to Angeal as he took Loveless out of his mouth and let the blanket fall off his shoulders, and onto the tree house floor.

"Do you like it?" Angeal asked as Genesis looked around the small tree house with wonder.

"This is amazing!" Genesis exclaimed, his voice full of excitement. "How'd you guys build this?"

"Angeal's mom," Sephiroth replied a he leaned out of the window.

Genesis's eye grew wide in fear of Sephiroth falling through the window. But Sephiroth kept his balance and came back in with three purple fruits, holding one in each hand and the other by the stem in his mouth. He handed Angeal and Genesis a purple fruit and spat out the one he held in his mouth. Angeal and Sephiroth eagerly took a bite, but Genesis hesitated.

"What are these?" Genesis asked Angeal.

"Dumbapples, they got they're name because they're so dumb, they don't know what time of year to grow!" Angeal joked.

Genesis laughed, his laughter sounding like tickling bells clanking against each other in the wind.

"What are you waiting for? Try it, it's good!" Sephiroth urged him.

Genesis bit into the purple apple. The plump apple's sweet juice filled his mouth with a wonderful sensation. He chewed the apple's soft flesh and smiled.

"You like it?" Angeal and Sephiroth asked simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Genesis replied happliy, thinking of the wonderful friends he had just made.

**Author: Just a little idea for a short story that came to my mind today. I think its really cute honestly. Time spent: about one to two hours typing. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~yukihikari99**


End file.
